


Bitter Tangerine.

by bumblebeehs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm still bad at tags, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeehs/pseuds/bumblebeehs
Summary: A hand rested on his shoulder delicately, massaging into his collarbone like a professional baker would handle their chef d'oeuvre.Such an intimate approach from someone anonymous raised alarm bells in his head at first, of course. But it felt so good, so comforting. He couldnt pull away from the gravity of these strong hands. Every movement gave him a scintilla of enjoyment, contentment. Like he was at home again, with everything he could wish for.He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, even though the hands were still kneading away all of his sorrow.George tensed as he felt the stranger move closer, shallow breaths hitting his neck."Feeling better now, goggles?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/DreamXD
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Bitter Tangerine.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> have a good day.

If Dream had thought about him at all, George wouldn't have known.

Pale hands pressed against the heated blackstone. The lava encased in the walls that threatened to eat him up at the first chance of escapism were somehow providing him comfort. Perhaps it was just the warmth that made it seem like there was a heartbeat in the walls, or perhaps it was simply his own wishful thinking. The same wishful thinking that had incited the guilt and wistful yearning over his deranged... lover.

Grass crunched gently under his boots as he turned on his heel.

A sigh.

He couldn't even bring himself to go and see Dream. What did that make him? A bad friend? A traitor? Weak?

A tear.

A single tear dripped down onto his fatigued wrist.

The weight of the strings tying him to the man in the prison yanked laboriously, day after day. But the weight on his heart only made him more sorrowful. He was trapped. In a narrow hallway. But with two dead ends, each that would end with him and his heart being subdued and splintered. Fractured. Just as it had been before.

George dropped to his knees, hands pulling at his hair as though he was trying to rip the thoughts straight out of his own brain. Silence them.

The action only made him sob more, cheeks turning red and glistening under the bitter sunlight.

A hand rested on his shoulder delicately, massaging into his collarbone like a professional baker would handle their chef d'oeuvre.

Such an intimate approach from someone anonymous raised alarm bells in his head at first, of course. But it felt so good, so comforting. He couldnt pull away from the gravity of these strong hands. Every movement gave him a scintilla of enjoyment, contentment. Like he was at home again, with everything he could wish for.

He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater, even though the hands were still kneading away all of his sorrow.

George tensed as he felt the stranger move closer, shallow breaths hitting his neck.

"Feeling better now, goggles?"

George gasped. It... sounded like Dream? His Dream? He wanted to turn around. But it couldn't be him. Even in the few words, he could hear it. The smugness in the voice, but not too much of an ego wall to block the caring nature that seeped through. One of the things that made up... Dream.

Mind games. His mind had to be playing tricks on him, right? Giving him everything he wanted only to pry it from his clutch moments after. He wanted to turn around. But he couldn't let his heart be broken.

The stranger moved their arms around George, holding him tightly. Even through his haze of panic, George could see the sleeves of the green sweater behind him. He could see the tufts of blond hair when the stranger rested his head atop his.

"You... I don't understand." George managed to squeak out, blatant vulnerability in the tone of his voice.

The tanned hands reached for his smaller pale ones and traced over his knuckles with a calloused thumb. "Shhh," The stranger whispered. "Don't try to focus on too much, you're doing great."

The sweet nothings whispered into his ear managed to momentarily calm his breathing. The voice really did sound like Dream's. If it were to be a hallucination, it was certainly an accurate one. But he could tell there was more. This voice held so much more than it usually did. It spoke like it had known him forever, as if they had countless sweet anecdotes and memories of each other.

Finally soothed, free of his aching anxiety, he turned aroubd to face the other. And that's when he noticed the differences, the small dissimilarities between him and Dream. The way the freckles weren't spotted in the same places, the way the mask hung differently.

"Who... are you?" George asked, less scared than he thought he would be. It was hard to be intimidated with someone so similar to your lover, someone that had already been so remedial. 

The figure looked down at him. "DreamXD, but I think we'd both prefer it if you just used Dream." The stranger, 'DreamXD' started talking calmly. "I've been excited to meet you for a while, Gogy." 

The tone of his voice made George shiver slightly. It was teasing, but threatening at the same time. But it all gave him the same comfort.

"Why?"

The figure snorted, a similar smug smirk to Dream's. "I am the protector of the rules, the laws of the server. A god, if you will. I have no interest in humans and their petty wars here. But you somehow sparked my curiousity."

George was almost zoned out, listening to the calming voice.

"I look exactly like him, don't I?"

George looked up at the question, giving a faint nod.

"Were you going to break him out of prison?"

The figure resembling Dream started to circle him now. Was this to be an interrogation of some sort? Should George seek help?

"I would do anything for him..." George whispered, barely managing above a croaky desperate whimper.

The god tilted their head as they stilled behind him, moving a strong hand under George's chin and moving the other hand along the waistline of his pants.

"Would you be willing to do something for me too?"

George wanted to say no, he really did. But in Dream's absence, he had ached for affection. Longed for touches and praise like a thirsty man in a desert.

"Y-yes..." He consented quietly, voice still being unable to manage a lot. "Not here though... Too open."

DreamXD chuckled.

"Why? Are you scared your boyfriend might see? Through the layers and layers of obsidian?"

The god moved his hand against George's sensitive tip, providing the slightest amount of friction.

"Are you scared your boyfriend will see you being a good boy for someone else?"

That was it. George had let out a soft moan at the words as he tried to push against the invading hand.

"Or maybe you don't want any of the others to see."

The hand under his chin tightened around his neck ever so slightly as the god flipped their positions, putting George on his back as he towered over him.

George whined, his whole face turning even redder than it was before.

"Look at you," The voice mocked. "Still fully clothed, but already so sensitive and receptive. Are you like this for Dream?"

George was about to reply with anger before two fingers pushed into his mouth, pressing on his tongue with enough force to stop him from speaking.

"You know what to do, pretty boy. You're such a dirty whore, you've probably already done it plenty of times."

George tried to ignore the words as he sucked on the fingers, shivering when DreamXD started working on taking his clothes off and leaving his skin out in the open. His hard erection sprung free when his pants were ripped off, the red tip leaking with precum in the wind.

Another scoff from Dream.

"Thought I would have to do some foreplay... But you're already so eager. Did Dream really leave you this touch starved."

George's brows furrowed. Yes. Dream did leave him. Having that thought repeated so often... made him so angry. So much pent up frustration.

The british boy used all of his strength to switch their positions again, sitting atop the god that now had his back to the floor, looking intrigued.

The god's mouth opened, like he was about to say something more. George leaned down and pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, grinding against the large bulge as he did so.

When he eventually pulled away, DreamXD moaned in protest.

"Shut up," George said. "You sound exactly like Dream. And it's fucking annoying. You two think you both own everything. You don't own me."

George grabbed the hand with the wet fingers and pulled it closer, putting it near his entrance.

When the god looked up at him for permission, George simply snickered.

"You know what to do, pretty boy." He imitated, gaining a growl from the other as the fingers pushed inside of him.

They began thrusting as George leaned back on them, pushing in and out, scissoring him out so he'd be ready.

A third finger slipped in, making him feel wider and fuller than ever. He barely paid any attention to DreamXD below him, he seemed to be in his own state of bliss.

When George felt ready, he pulled the fingers out of him and took off the other's clothes with eagerness. DreamXD only quirked a brow at him, oddly curious as to how George was going to do this. It felt nice for George. Having someone who seemed so powerful simply subdued to you.

He pulled back and lined himself up on the God's erection, slowly pushing down onto it. It felt... bigger than Dream's. But he didn't know what he expected. His insides were tearing themselves apart, making room for the foreign object inside as he impaled himself.

A gutteral moan slipped from DreamXD's lips, causing George to smile.

"You... You feel so hot." They complimented, hands grasping at George's hips.

George began moving, smirking as he basked in the control. He bounced up and down softly, pulling himself off the erection only to let himself fall back on.

He was panting with each movement, moaning with every aspect of the pleasure. But he kept going until his knees started to ache, until his walls that tightened around the erection started to feel overstimulated.

The hands on his hips began to tighten, hard enough that they would probably leave bruises.

"Going to... Going to cum inside of you..."

George only nodded at the warning, knowing he was close to his own edge too.

He stopped bouncing when he felt warm liquid fill him up, much more than a human's. To George's dismay, the liquid left a tiny bulge in his belly. George pulled himself off the other let his own release happen, white liquid squirting against his own chest.

Out of breath. He panted, still in too much of a daze to figure out what was happening. He turned to face the other, only to find out that the God had gone. Teleported away, he supposed.

He was left alone again, outside of the prison. Exhausted. But mainly alone.

Another single tear fell to the floor.

And if Dream had thought about him at all, George wouldn't have known.


End file.
